


Anniversaries

by lazycycle



Series: Rex x Emmet [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Cliche, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Remmet - Freeform, Remmex - Freeform, Wholesome, rex being sappy, sappy rex, the two of them being cute, we love a sappy rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycycle/pseuds/lazycycle
Summary: It's Rex and Emmet's anniversary, which calls for one thing: gifts.What should Rex buy for Emmet?





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fanfic for a friend, and I am posting it here as well. Hope you enjoy :)

Gifts had to be so fucking confusing, especially when the person you wanted to get them for had no idea. These were the thoughts rummaging through Rex's head as he squinted his eyes toward a few shoes. He was standing outside the window of a pricey shop, one of those with men in suits standing with champagne near the door. He wouldn't walk inside, not until he found out whether he wanted to buy something from there or not.

Did Emmet even care for shoes? Rex had no idea. He had seen Emmet walk around with the same worn down sneakers for the last couple of years, but Emmet may just be shy when it comes to buying things for himself.

Rex had considered just getting a gift card, but that wouldn't be special enough. For once, Rex wanted to be sappy, for once, he wanted to be the one initiating all the cliche moments he had seen in cheesy rom coms. Emmet loved romcoms, and Rex secretly did too. 

He continued to stare at the pair of shoes. The price tag was obviously missing, a ploy to lure customers in so they would find out the price, but then it would already be too late, the men positioned inside like hawks would have given the visitors champagne and they would feel obligated to buy something. Shops were filled with psychological manipulation, and Rex refused to be a victim to it. 

“Damn you,” he muttered and leaned his forehead against the cold glass. Emmet never talked about the stuff he wanted, so Rex had nothing to lean on. “You talk so much yet I don't know anything about what you want.” 

“Excuse me, are you okay?” 

Rex looked to the side to see a woman around his age hold a sign. A nameplate laid on the side of her chest with the logo of the shop imprinted beneath. She worked there. 

Rex raised his brows and forced a smile on his lips, feeling salvaged from his continues suffering. 

“Yes! Do you know the price of those shoes!?” He asked and pointed toward the blue and orange sneakers. 

The woman raised both brows, obviously taken aback by Rex's sudden burst of energy. 

“Eh, yes? I believe they are 300 dollars-” 

“I'll take them!” said Rex, interrupting her. 

Finally, Emmet can walk around without getting grit and stones in his shoes every other second because of the holes he had let grow. 

So Rex bought them.

And refused a glass of champagne.

He was awesome like that.

 

They had wrapped the shoes in for him in golden paper, which just added to the fancy look. There was a neat green bow at the top as well. Emmet often collected weird things, saying he might need it in the future, much to Rex’s dismay as it made their room clutter up with unnecessary junk. Rex wouldn't be surprised if he would keep the bow.

Rex sat on their couch in the living room, waiting for Emmet to come home from work. 

Emmet was a workaholic and Rex was sure he would stay at work as much as he possibly could. It had become Emmet's hobby. 

He glanced at the clock and scoffed. Emmet was late. He was always late. 

The sound of walking alerted him and he sat up, feeling suddenly nervous. 

What if Emmet didn't like his gift? 

The door opened and a tired Emmet entered, with sweat on his forehead and slouching shoulders. 

Rex's straight form broke and he stood up.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked and walked forward toward his boyfriend, who looked up at him with a tired smile. 

“Yeah, of course. A long work day is all,” he answered, but he still looked strained, exhausted. 

“I know exactly what will cheer you up.” Rex turned to the table and grabbed the golden wrapped gift, then pushed it out toward Emmet, who was staring at him confused. 

He stared down at Rex's hands and the package. 

“if you don't like it you can return it and change it to something else,” whispered Rex. He would have lied if he said he wouldn't be hurt if Emmet did. He really wanted him to like his gift. 

A small smile cracked on Emmet's lips and, gingerly, he grabbed the gift. 

“Rex, you really didn't have to. I haven't gotten you anything.” Shame hid underneath his tone, making Rex furrow his brows. 

“Don't think about it,” he begun and led Emmet to the couch. “You staying with me is enough.” 

Emmet chuckled then and stared at Rex. 

“Really? when did you become so cheesy?” Emmet leaned forward and kissed Rex on his cheek. 

“Hmm. I guess it's bad of me. I do have to bribe you with gifts to stay with me after all,” joked Rex, making Emmet hit him in the ribs with his elbow. 

They both laughed and Emmet opened the gift, but not without placing the bow on the table with a slow hand. 

“I'll keep that one,” he muttered to himself before continuing on with the paper. 

Rex rolled his eyes. 

Emmet looked at the shoebox and dragged a finger across the image. 

Rex held his breath, waiting expectantly for the response. 

“You got me new shoes?” it wasn't exactly a question, at least not one that needed to be answered. 

“You get enough blisters as it is, so I thought this could be a good change for your… feet.” Rex scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling stupid. What's so romantic about a couple of shoes? Emmet probably expected something better, something more coupley. 

“I love them,” whispered Emmet and looked up at Rex. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks a pinkish hue. 

Rex was still holding his breath, but now for another reason. 

Emmet leaned forward, still with the box in between them, and kissed Rex on his mouth. 

Of course, Rex reciprocated the kiss and moved a gentle hand to Emmet's neck, touching his warm skin. 

Emmet stopped and Rex heard him swallow.

“I am really tired from work, so could we just… cuddle?” Emmet pulled away to look at Rex. Rex could see he was nervous. 

“Of course. We don't have to do anything else if you're not feeling it.” Rex removed the box from the couch and placed it on the table, then pulled Emmet down with him. 

Emmet's hair smelled like vanilla. Most people would probably think it was a boring smell, too common, but not Rex. Nothing could be boring if it came from Emmet. 

Emmet pushed his nose against Rex's chest and breathed in his smile, making Rex's heart beat faster. 

“I can feel that,” laughed Emmet and Rex too smiled before dragging a blanket over them. 

“It's only beating for you,” murmured Rex. 

“Again with these cheesy lines,” said Emmet, but it didn't sound like he disliked it. He was grinning while snuggling against Rex's chest. 

“I kind of do have to change the shoes though,” whispered Emmet and Rex tightened his stomach. 

“they were that ugly?” Rex asked though he didn't want to hear the answer. 

“No, they were perfect,” begun Emmet and leaned back to look Rex in his eyes. “it's just, you know, you bought the wrong size.”

_ Fuck _ . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot! If you did, please leave a comment as it would make my day :)


End file.
